Take me niisan
by Zetai
Summary: To want the forbidden is torturous. To lose what you want the most is unbearable. And when in the end you finally get what you dream of, it's heavenly. ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Take me nii-san part I**

**... ... ...**

'My head will burst.'

Itachi was in his room, tired of the mission he had just completed. Now he had a few minutes to be alone, there was nothing to attract his attention, and various unwanted thoughts were bothering him. He stretched his back, rubbed his eyes and shook his head. The thoughts didn't want to go away.

'Damn kid. Damn devilish kid.'

He lay in the bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Itachi, it's time for dinner." His mother's voice pierced the silence.

He trembled. Crap! Now he was supposed to sit at the table together with the whole family and pretend he was happy to be there. It never worked anyway, he wasn't good at fake smiling. His parents had made the conclusion that the kid was a cold-hearted weirdo, but it didn't matter to them as long as he was a perfect shinobi.

Sometimes he really wanted to kill them. There was only one he didn't want to kill. The one that was killing him.

"Itachi, hurry up, the food is getting cold, everyone's waiting."

There was no way out of it, he had to go there and join them. His mother and his father. And damn little Sasuke… who always smiled to him. That irritating smile on his cute little face. He would be there at the table, eating his dinner and doing all these bothering things. Why that kid couldn't eat his soup in a normal way? Without sucking the spoon and licking his sweet pink lips all the time. But why this was bothering Itachi so much? That was a very interesting question, but Itachi didn't want to think about it. He knew the answer was something he wouldn't like.

"Itachi!"

Oh how much he hated them. All of them. All but one. That damn kid. It was impossible to hate him.

Itachi stood up reluctantly and got out of his room and into the corridor. He stopped in front of the door and just stood there for a minute. He could see their silhouettes behind it and hear their voices. His father was saying some bullshit again, his mother was asking pointless questions, and then… that sound. That sound that always made him tremble. Sasuke's laughter. He sighed, then he slid the door, and…

"Nii-san!"

That smile. That destructive smile, destructive to his mind, destructive to his sanity. Why he spent so much time thinking about Sasuke's smile? That was weird. He sat at the table, trying to look away from the cute smiling face.

"Nii-san, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I'm busy." Itachi said it coldly, looking down at his bowl of soup, as if there was something very interesting in there. For some time he ate silently, concentrated on the soup, trying to ignore the boring conversations the others had. Finally he couldn't resist the urge and looked up. Damn! The small pink tongue slipped out and licked a plump upper lip. Itachi shivered. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Three long minutes of torture passed. Then he heard Mikoto's irritated voice. "Sasuke, stop playing with your spoon, you're supposed to eat the soup, not the spoon. Itachi, are you all right?"

Everyone looked at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all."

Soon Sasuke had eaten all of his dinner, Itachi had barely touched his food.

"Mom, what's the dessert?" Mikoto smiled. "Ice-cream."

Shit! Not the damn ice-cream!

Itachi helplessly watched how Sasuke stretched his small arm to take the bowl of ice-cream, then dipped the spoon in it, and then… Sasuke never merely ate the ice-cream, for some stupid reason he licked it off the spoon. The pink pips parted, the moist tongue slipped out and made a long lick, then the lips parted more, and the spoon slowly went inside, then moved back and forth. Itachi squealed quietly and squirmed. He couldn't take it any more. He briefly stood up and turned around to leave the room.

"Itachi, are you sure you're all right?" His mother's caring voice made him grit his teeth with anger. Right now he wanted to slap her face.

"Mother, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"But, my dear, you don't look well, you don't eat and you're squirming. Do you have a stomach ache?"

"I said I'm not hungry, damn it!" he yelled and ran out of the room, hearing his father shout after him "Itachi, you don't have to be so rude!"

A minute later Itachi was lying on his bed again, staring at the ceiling. 'Why? Why, damn it? What's wrong with me?'

Sasuke's heart sank when his older brother yelled and rushed out of the room. Great, now he wasn't able even to look at him. Somehow the ice-cream wasn't tasty anymore.

Later, Sasuke was in his bed, trying to fall asleep. It didn't work and he was just lying there, his eyes wide open in the dark.

'He doesn't want to train with me, he doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't even look at me. What am I doing wrong?'

Most of the time Sasuke was thinking about his brother. Secretly he took every opportunity to look at him. He wasn't merely looking at him, he was devouring him with all his senses, every beautiful line of Itachi's face, the trembling of his long eyelashes when he blinked, the movement of his lips when he spoke, the soft shine of his skin, the sound of his voice, so deep and… Sasuke wasn't sure what was the word that best described it. When someone's voice makes you feel something warm in your stomach and sends slight shivers all over your body, and it makes you want to touch him, and if you can't touch him, it makes you want to touch yourself, and…

…

He was out in the corridor. He made a few uncertain steps, then the wooden floor creaked under his feet and he froze for a second, then walked further.

There he was, finally in front of the door of Itachi's room. He strained his ears and when he heard the even breathing of a person who was asleep, he carefully slid the door open.

It was very early in the morning, most of the darkness had gone away, and Sasuke could see Itachi's face. The sun was still below the horizon and the twilight made the lines of Itachi's body look even softer and the idea of touching his skin even more desirable.

Sasuke was kneeling beside the bed, his eyes wide open, not wanting to miss even the smallest detail. He raised a trembling hand, and when it was just inches from Itachi's face, he stopped for a second and gasped. Then his fingertips lightly brushed the velvety skin of Itachi's cheek. It was so soft. The contact made Sasuke shiver with delight. Itachi's body was covered only to the half, and Sasuke carefully ran his fingers down Itachi's bare chest. He held his squeal. Itachi shifted and half opened his eyes. Sasuke froze for a second, then he briefly sneaked out of the room.

'Mmmm, that touch… so gentle and pleasant,' Itachi thought, slowly opening his eyes, still half asleep. 'What was that? Sasuke's face?' He blinked a few times. It was gone. 'It must have been a dream. Why am I always dreaming about him?'

…

"Sasuke!" Itachi was fiercely knocking on the bathroom door. "It takes you forever to get out of there. There are other people who want to use the bathroom, damn it! I'll be late for the mission. What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke's back was pressed against the bathroom door, his fingers were wrapped around his little cock ( now he's just a kid, so it will grow, don't worry ), his eyes were closed, the image of Itachi's face and body was in his mind, and the memory of what touching Itachi's skin felt like. The sound of Itachi's voice made things even worse, now he was too turned on, he couldn't stop.

"Sasuke!"

'Yeah…' Sasuke thought. 'Say my name again, nii-san…'

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

What the hell was that? Itachi could swear he could hear Sasuke panting, and… a moan.

"You damn little… Sasuke, are you touching yourself?"

"Mmmmm"

Itachi heard a few more moans, heavy breathing and a gasp. Then the door opened and he saw Sasuke's bright red face for a second, before the boy ran away as fast as he could.

Itachi entered in the bathroom and closed the door. 'That damn little moron… oh crap!' He looked down at his pants. There was a massive bulge in there. Why the thought of Sasuke touching himself made him so hard?

He quickly unzipped his pants. The image of Sasuke's lips flashed through his mind. No. He wasn't going to think about him right now. He was supposed to think about something that wasn't so wrong. He tried to imagine a girl. Yeah, a girl with large bres-… Sasuke's lips, Sasuke's lips, Sasuke's lips, the wet little tongue… That damn image was stuck in his mind and ruined every attempt to think of something else. Fine then. He surrendered to the image of the soft lips and the tongue licking the ice-cream off the spoon, no, now it wasn't the spoon, he let his imagination play, now it was his own large cock, the tongue rolling on the tip, the lips wrapping around it, it must be so wet and warm inside Sasuke's mouth…

"Aaaaaaah" He felt the warm white liquid spill on his fingers. Still shivering, he sat on the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a minute, leaning his head on his palm and covering his eyes in shame. Then he realized his hand was still dirty and when he looked at the mirror, he saw his face covered in his own cum. He felt miserable and pathetic. Dirty and disgusting.

…

Itachi approached the front door of their house, dragging his feet. He went inside and everyone looked at him, his weary face, his torn clothes, his dirty hair drenched in blood, not his blood. His own blood dripping from the few cuts he had received. Sasuke watched the thick red drops fall on the clean floor.

"Itachi…" Mikoto's voice trembled. She just couldn't get used to it. The way he looked when returning from a mission.

"Mother, just leave me alone." He headed for the bathroom. She just stared at the floor and the trace of small red spots, then she went to take a mop.

A few minutes later Sasuke was hiding in his bedroom. The door was just slightly open, so that he could see outside. Spying on Itachi was his favourite occupation. He watched Itachi coming out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel, wet black strands of hair were sticking to his face, tiny streaks of water running down his bare chest. Sasuke sighed. Now, when all the blood was gone, Itachi didn't look so scary any more, now he looked beautiful. Itachi entered his own room and closed the door. Sasuke sighed again. Sometimes he wondered what thoughts were rushing through his brother's mind after killing all these people. He waited quietly until he saw Itachi coming out completely dressed and going to the kitchen. Sasuke sneaked out of his room and followed him.

Itachi was staring at his plate, his fingers playing with the fork. He was glad there was no one in the kitchen and he could be alone. And then…

"Nii-san!"

A sigh.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

A smile.

"I wanna eat ice-cream. Mom says there's ice-cream in the fridge." The smile on the cute pink lips grew larger. "Strawberry ice-cream."

Oh, the fucking ice-cream again.

Sasuke took it from the fridge. It hadn't been in there for too long and it was still slightly melted. He didn't even bother to take a spoon this time, he merely dipped his fingers in the ice-cream and licked them, then he carefully sucked each one of them. Itachi dropped the fork on the floor. Sasuke's dark eyes rolled in the direction of the sound. His fingers dipped in the ice-cream again.

"Haha, nii-san, you're so clumsy. What are you eating?" Sasuke came closer to him, looking in his plate. He was too close. Itachi poked his forehead to make him step back.

"Ouch, nii-san, you're mean. This time I'll poke you too!"

Itachi sat motionless, slightly widening his eyes as he saw the small ice-cream covered fingers approach his face and gently poke his cheek.

"Damn it, Sasuke, what have you done? Now I have ice-cream all over my face!"

A naughty giggle.

Itachi's heart stopped beating for a second. He could have said something, or done something, but he merely sat motionless and silent. Small arms reached for his shoulders and gripped him, Sasuke's spiky black locks brushed his face, and the devilish hot tongue slipped out and licked his cheek and the streak of melted ice-cream that had reached the corner of his lips. Then it licked again and again until there was no more ice-cream on Itachi's face.

"Mmmm, nii-san, now you taste so good. Llike strawberries. You're sweet. And your face is as red as a strawberry."

Itachi pushed him away carelessly and the plate with the remains of his food fell on the floor and broke to pieces. He tried to clean the mess and cut his finger on the sharp edge of one of the pieces. Sasuke fixed his eyes on the scarlet liquid that was running down his brother's hand.

"Nii-san, you're bleeding, does it hurt?"

Before Itachi could react, Sasuke took his finger and sucked the blood. The lips… so soft… warm… the tongue… wet and hot… Sasuke slowly slid the finger out of his mouth, the blood started pouring again, so Sasuke slid it back inside and sucked it again. He finally took it out of his mouth.

"There's no more blood, nii-san. Does it still hurt?"

Itachi felt fire and fluttering butterflies in his stomach, every muscle in his body got tense. He pushed Sasuke away and rushed out of the kitchen, stumbling over a chair and almost missing the door and hitting the wall. In the corridor he bumped into his mother.

"Itachi, are you all right, my dear?"

He made a few steps back, squirming awkwardly and wondering how to hide his apparent erection. Thank god his face was what attracted Mikoto's attention.

"Itachi, your cheeks are red, do you have high temperature?"

She came closer and touched his forehead. "Your face is burning, how are you feeling? My dear, are you sick?"

He angrily pushed her away and ran to his room, his mind screaming 'Yes, I'm sick, damn it, I'm a perverted sick bastard, that's what I am. I'm sick, I'm sick, I'm sick.'

Sasuke was curious why his brother stormed out of the kitchen in such a hurry, so he quietly sneaked into the garden and peeped through the window of Itachi's bedroom. He swallowed hard at the sight.

Itachi had taken his shirt off and was leaning against the wall, his pants unzipped. He slid them down and Sasuke gasped at the sight of his huge and slightly twitching cock. Then he almost squealed as he saw Itachi's fingers wrap around it in a firm grip, moving up and down faster and faster, his other hand touching the smooth skin of his chest and his fingertips brushing the hardened nipples. Sasuke was hypnotized, watching Itachi's movements. He couldn't take his eyes off Itachi's face. Blushing cheeks, the colour of a strawberry, and these long tilted eyelashes trembling and covering his eyes, his gaze hazy with lust. His parted lips were letting out moans and muttering something. The window was open and Sasuke strained his ears to hear what it was. It sounded like his own name.

"Aaaaaahhhh… S-Sasukeee…"

Itachi's breath hitched, he writhed, his body shuddered, and thick white substance poured on his fingers. Then his blank gaze wandered pointlessly around the room, and when it reached the window, Sasuke cursed and immediately ran away.

…

The full moon glimmered through the trees in the garden and their thick branches cast odd crooked shadows on the floor of the room. Itachi was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep. He got up and angrily drew the heavy curtains. Darkness covered the room, but it didn't help. He still couldn't sleep, he felt hot and bothered. The damn jacking off wasn't enough, no it wasn't enough at all, he needed so much more. In an instant he was out of the room.

The ten minutes he spent standing in front of Sasuke's door were like eternity. Ten minutes of painful hesitation. Ten minutes of burning desire. Ten minutes of torturous guilt.

He leaned on the door and slowly slid down to the floor.

No. That was wrong. No way. No fucking way.

And yet, something had to be done.

…

He was out on the streets. Then he was jumping on the roofs. He knew very well where all these really annoying girls lived. It would be easy. He could make them do whatever he wanted with just one look straight in their greedy eyes. And we're not talking about the sharingan here, it had nothing to do with that. He was Itachi Uchiha, after all.

His fingertips pattered on the glass of a window. The window opened and the face of a sleepy girl appeared. He briefly jumped in the room and started to unzip his pants.

"OMG! Itachi Uchiha? What are you…"

She was immediately knocked on the bed and flipped over to lie on her stomach. He didn't want to see her face. She was mumbling some fangirl bullshit he didn't want to hear.

"Shut up."

He thrust into her roughly. He was angry, irritated, and horny. He gripped her hair, pressing her head into the mattress, and he slammed hard as if he wanted to dismantle her body. He didn't moan, just grunted and let out short, hoarse growls, pounding her squishy flesh.

It was as brutal as a rape, but she didn't say or do anything to stop him, so it wasn't considered one. He was Itachi Uchiha, after all, with his perfect face, perfect body, and perfect cock. And no damn fangirl would ever say "no" to Itachi Uchiha. He knew that just the thought of him could make them come.

At some moment he felt that she squirmed wildly and screamed louder, which was probably her orgasm. He pressed her body to the mattress and slammed harder, doubling the speed, his fingers squeezed her ass, nails digging deep in her skin, making marks that would last for a long time. He knew he wouldn't feel much better after this, but it just had to be done. Coming inside that bitch was better than nothing.

He heard her whine from pain.

"Itachi, that hurts…"

She was saying something, but he didn't pay attention. He pounded her in frenzy, his slams too rough. He didn't care. He growled loud when he came, then he briefly pulled out, zipped his pants and jumped out the window.

She was sprawled in her bed, unable to move, her body was aching, but satisfied, her brain was melted.

Itachi went home and slept calmly till dawn. He had no idea this was going to be his last peaceful night.

…

For a minute everyone was silent. He looked at their cold faces and he could read nothing in their eyes.

"In one week, Itachi. You know the day and the time. You better not fail."

One week.

Kill the clan.

No way out of that.

Sasuke…

…

"Do you want me to help you with your training, Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Nii-san?"

…

Mikoto looked out the window and saw them approach the house, both of them dirty and tired. She continued washing the dishes silently for another minute, then she couldn't hold her question.

"They spent a lot of time together for the last few days. That's quite unusual, don't you think so? It's been almost a week since Itachi started acting differently."

Fugaku just shrugged.

…

It was raining, so they didn't train that day. They were sitting on the porch, facing the wet garden, watching the raindrops slide down the shiny green surface of the leaves. The cool damp air made Sasuke shiver and he moved closer to Itachi, leaning his head on his shoulder. For the first time his older brother didn't push him away. Sasuke felt Itachi's fingers crawling up his back, then gently running through his hair. At the touch a very soft moan escaped Sasuke's lips and he pressed himself to Itachi's shoulder. They sat like that for a few blissful minutes.

"Nii-san, can't we train in the rain?"

"Mother is worried that you'll catch a cold."

"I don't care!"

"Sasuke!"

Itachi sighed and watched him run in the rain, the naughty expression on his face, his stupid happy laughter, and the raindrops running down his blushing cheeks.

Sasuke finally came back to the porch and sat next to Itachi, water dripping from his hair and his clothes.

Itahci didn't say anything, just looked at him, at his shining eyes and smiling lips.

The sun broke through the grey clouds and the water drops on Sasuke's skin sparkled. Itachi slowly leaned to him, it took him forever to move a few inches forward, and the closer he got, the wider Sasuke's eyes opened. Itachi's shiny black locks brushed Sasuke's water drenched as the distance between their faces lessened. Sasuke's lips parted to let out a squeal of amazement. It was quickly replaced with a moan of pleasure as Itachi's tongue brushed his lower lip, then slid inside, licked his teeth, thrust deeper, rolled and wrapped around his own tongue.

Itachi's stomach was squirming with fiery desire, and his heart was squirming with unbearable pain. He pulled his tongue out, rubbed his lips on Sasuke's, then he suddenly stood up and dashed through the door to the inside of the house. In the corridor he passed by his mother and yelled "Don't you dare ask me if I'm all right, or sick, or anything!" Then he stormed into his room and locked the door. And no one saw him again for the rest of the day.

Sasuke waited for him, walking back and forth in front of his door, then he sat at the table with the others to have dinner, but Itachi didn't appear. Then it was late and he had to go to bed. And in the morning he had to go to school.

And when he came back from school…

Blood everywhere. Freshly spilled red blood.

"Cling to life."

"Hate me."

"Get stronger."

And then the image of Itachi who was going away. GOING AWAY!

Sasuke wanted to stop him, to run after him, to yell, to shout at him something like "Don't go! I don't care what you've done, just don't disappear, take me… take me with you, I don't care where you're going, I don't care what will happen, just take me with you because leaving me is the same as killing me." But his voice and his feet betrayed him, he whined and collapsed on the ground unconscious.

**to be continued**

**… … …**

**Author's comments**

Me: Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Itachi: *kicks her*

Me: Zzzz… ouch! What's your fucking problem, Uchiha?

Itachi: Teme, wake up, you forgot the disclaimer! Tell these people that I'm not yours!

Me: Uchiha! You're looking for trouble. *shoves him in a closet and locks him* Muahaha, now I have him to do with him whatever I want.

Kakuzu: *appears out of nowhere and whispers in her ear* Hey, instead of keeping him just for yourself, you can start selling him to the fangirls. And of course I'll get some part of the profit cause I gave you the idea.

Me: Hell yeah! You're a genius!

Me and Kakuzu: *jumping and yelling* We'll be rich, we'll be rich, we'll be rich!

Sasuke: Itachi's dick is mine, losers! *unlocks the closet and runs away together with Itachi*

Me and Kakuzu: Nooooooooo! Oh well, now let's go get Deidara and sell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take me nii-san part II**

**... ... ...**

"The only reason why I'm doing this, Itachi," Kisame said with irritation, "is because what happens to your brother is not Akatsuki's fucking business. That's what I think. If someone has to kill him, that someone should be you. And if you don't want to kill him, just make sure the little brat never bothers us again. We beat the crap out of him and I was told to kill him, but I think this is something between you and him. And don't think I'm doing this because I'm your fucking best friend or something! This kid has awesome skills, but he's damn stupid if he thinks he can mess with us and get away with it. Just get him out of here."

Having finished his rant, Kisame dropped Sasuke's motionless body on the ground and went away frowning.

Itachi didn't move for a minute or two. Then he slowly knelt beside unconscious Sasuke. He rested his palm on the boy's cheek and turned his head so he could see his face. He gasped. Despite the dirt and the blood, his face was so beautiful. It wasn't the cute childish face he remembered, but Sasuke still had those delicious lips, and maybe he had the same shiny eyes, but now they were lidded. Itachi patted his cheek gently, then lifted him from the ground and held him, burying his face in Sasuke's dirty blood-drenched hair.

…

"Let me go, you motherfucker!" Ferocious green eyes were giving him wild angry glares. "What is this place, why did you bring me here?" She hadn't adjusted her eyes to the darkness in the small room she had just been shoved in.

"I need your help, Sakura." He turned on the light.

"And why the hell do you think I would help a damn freak and murderer like you?"

"I don't want you to help me. Help him."

Sakura turned around to see what Itachi was pointing at. She froze at the sight of unconscious and blood-covered Sasuke.

"What have you done to him, you monster, what have you…"

Itachi slapped her face. "Just listen to me and don't waste my time. He's injured, heal him. I haven't done anything to him, I want him to live. I know you care about him, and I know you can heal."

He watched her carefully as she did her best to recover Sasuke's crushed body. He could read various emotions in her eyes, some of them the same as those in his own heart.

"You want him, don't you?" he said when she had finished healing. "You want him as desperately as I do. This is the last time you see him. I'll take him with me. That's where he belongs."

He heard her whine and saw the pain in her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.

He thought for a minute, then he went closer to her, unzipping his pants. She made a few steps backwards until her back hit the wall. Itachi pressed himself to her, and she could feel him hardening. She struggled, but it was in vain, he was stronger and held her firmly, whispering in her ear "You dream about him every night, don't you? Yes, you do, I can tell. Well, he's mine. The only thing you can get from him is his brother who looks just like him." Saying this, he tore her clothes, lifted her legs up and thrust into her.

She screamed and cursed, but her body was pinned to the wall, the huge cock was sliding in and out of her and she could do nothing to stop it. She looked angrily at Itachi's face, and then… She wasn't able to look away. His face was so close to hers, so beautiful, his dark eyes were the same as Sasuke's, silky black locks, the same as Sasuke's, were brushing her skin…

"Sasuke…" she whispered and stopped struggling, her hands gripped his shoulders and she arched her back to meet his slams. What she felt inside was getting better and better, she writhed and moaned, and then she came, screaming Sasuke's name and staring straight at Itachi's eyes. The same eyes as Sasuke's.

He thrust a few more times, then he pressed his face to her shoulder and came inside her with a low growl. He pulled out and let her go. She looked at him breathless and speechless. He took Sasuke in his arms, gave her one last look and said "I know you want him, but I want him more." Before she could even blink he had disappeared.

Sakura collapsed on the floor, still panting. He was a murderer and her enemy. She was supposed to hate him, but she didn't. Just because he looked like Sasuke. This was a rape and she was supposed to hate it, but she had enjoyed it just because he looked like Sasuke. This was sick. Sakura froze when she realized that he actually hadn't done it for himself, but for her, reading in her eyes her almost pathological obsession with Sasuke. And it had worked. It had made her come. That damn resemblance. The sick pleasure of having something so similar to Sasuke… And not just the similarity. She hated to admit it, but Itachi was so… (Yeah, yeah, he was Itachi Uchiha after all.)

Sakura felt like the most pathetic and miserable creature in the world. And the worst thing was that she knew she would never have the chance to get Sasuke himself, or at least his b-… No, she didn't even want to think about how much she had enjoyed what had just happened. She sighed. Well, she couldn't bother about this forever.

Now she had to forget about Sasuke and his bro-… yeah, whatever. The best thing she could do was to find someone else who… An idea formed in her mind. If such similarities turned her on… Yes, it was obvious. Now she had to find a hot man with black hair and dark eyes, but who? Just the thought of Sai made her what to throw up. No. Hell no. Then who? She thought for a minute and then it hit her. Kotetsu. Damn right! Kotetsu was hot!

…

He blinked, then he opened his eyes, trying to understand where he was. The only familiar thing in the room was a face, a face he hadn't seen for too long.

"Itachi…" He didn't have enough strength to form any other words and slowly sank back into unconsciousness. Days passed, most of the time he slept, waking up from time to time. He could see Itachi's face or his silhouette moving around the room, then he was falling asleep again. He wanted to say something to him, but he didn't know what. It went on like that, Itachi was taking care of him, none of them saying anything, until Sasuke recovered enough to stay awake and get out of the bed.

…

Sasuke was standing on the small balcony, staring at the endless desert before him, nothing but sands and high yellow-brown and reddish cliffs. He was on the top floor of an odd building in an odd city on the edge of the desert. He turned around and looked at Itachi.

"Where are we? It's a desert, but it's not Suna."

Itachi came closer to him. "No, it's not. This is a much more distant place. It's far away, away from Konoha, away from everyone, away from everything. No one can find us here, no one will look for us. I made them think we were both dead."

'Not without a little help' he thought, and the memory flashed through his mind. Kisame had said with his usual irritation "And don't you dare think I'm doing this because I care or something, I told you I'm not your fucking best friend. I don't really give a damn, I just… I just… oh, Itachi, do you really have to go away? Eh. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything here." And then Kisame had sighed and had left, looking at Itachi for the last time.

And now Itachi was here with Sasuke, where no one could find them, but he didn't know how Sasuke felt about it. Sasuke's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"One of your friends, or whatever these people were to you… While they were beating the crap out of me after they had defeated me, he told me about you, the real reason why you killed the clan. All that you said to me was a lie. He told me everything, laughed at me and called me a moron who didn't know what a ridiculous mistake he was making. I guess he did it because they intended to kill me. All the things this man knows about you… Is it true?"

"It is."

For a while they just stood there in silence, Itachi looking at Sasuke's face, trying to read what he felt, but he could see nothing in his dark eyes. Sasuke's expression was blank, his black locks trembling in the wind and swaying across his face.

Sasuke's gaze dropped down, then he looked at Itachi again. He hesitated for another minute or two, then he finally spoke.

"You should have told me." Saying this, he made a funny pouty face. It looked weird, compared to his usual expression. He was grown up now, but it was the same pouty face he was making when he was little. It was something only Itachi had seen.

A smile appeared on Itachi's lips, he just couldn't hold it.

"Why are you laughing at me? What's so funny? I was trying to kill you, damn it! And then I found out that actually I had no real reason to do it, that man told me everything. It's not funny, what if I had… don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just smiling."

"Why?"

"Because you're cute." Sasuke's eyes widened. Cute?

"You didn't think I was cute when I was little, you always pushed me away."

"You're wrong. In fact you were so cute I couldn't take it."

Itachi came closer to him. Both of them were tense, both of them feeling urges to do something, but not knowing what exactly.

"Do you remember what I did the day before I left?"

"You… you…" Sasuke remembered the softness of Itachi's lips and his body heated up. The tension increased, they could feel it in the air, both of them were on the verge of some reaction, yet holding it.

Itachi made another step forward, now he was standing right in front of Sasuke, just a few inches separated their faces. Itachi slowly raised his hand and brushed Sasuke's messy black locks away from his face, then he leaned, their lips touched and Sasuke trembled as if an electric spark ran through his body. He slowly rubbed his lips against Itachi's, it was the same feeling of warmth and sweetness he had experienced years ago, sitting on the porch with Itachi. His lips moved on their own, pressing against Itachi's, his tongue slipping out to meet Itachi's and tangle with it. It didn't matter to him if this was the right thing to do, all he knew was that it was what his mind and body desperately craved for ever since he was little.

For years Itachi had kept in his mind the memory of the cute childish smiling face, the pink blushing cheeks, wet from the rain, the taste of the plump lips and the writhing tongue, that magical and stunning feeling of kissing his little brother for the first time. The spell of that kiss had haunted him all these years, and now when he had the grown up kid standing before him, he felt the same devastating desire to touch him, to taste every part of him. Sasuke wasn't a little kid anymore, now he was a gorgeous teen, and when looking at him, Itachi could feel some new excitement added to the passion burning in him for years, never disappearing, invading his dreams and ruling over his fantasies. Sasuke was the same kid, the same sweetness, and yet there was something new, he was just cute before, now he was handsome, he had a well developed grown body, his face was serious and cold, and yet some childish mischief was still hiding in his eyes.

When their lips touched, Itachi didn't know where he was, in heaven, in hell, or just lost in the nothingness, his desire tore him apart, any ideas of right and wrong broke to pieces, never to be repaired, all he knew was that wanting his little brother was so torturous, and having him was the only way, right or wrong, he wanted nothing else.

Itachi looked in Sasuke's eyes for a few very long seconds, then he started undressing him, his eyes devouring every revealed part of his body, until he took off all of his clothes, then briefly removed his own. He grabbed him and pressed him in a suffocating hug, holding him so tight, as if he wanted them to melt and mingle and become one. Then he pushed him to the bed, his fingers touching his body everywhere, sliding gently across the soft skin, or squeezing fiercely the flesh. Itachi growled and started kissing and licking, tasting him, gently sucking or fiercely biting the skin, he wanted to devour him, all of him, he was insatiable, insane with desire, impatient to indulge his gluttony, gluttony that could never be indulged, he would always want more and more, more of Sasuke's lips, and skin, and eyes, and hair, every detail of this experience, more and more of it.

Sasuke's body was relaxed, his mind was dizzy, the look in his eyes was so soft and blissful, he was just lying there, listening to Itachi's grunts, quiet moans escaping his lips. He was strangely submissive, completely surrendering to Itachi's touches, allowing him to do whatever he wanted, enjoying everything he did, slightly arching and shivering under his greedy fingers and hungry mouth.

The feeling of Itachi's skin sliding against his own tempted him, he wanted to feel more of it, and the view of Itachi's hard cock swaying between his muscular thighs hypnotized him, it drew him like a magnet.

Sasuke sat in the bed and leaned to Itachi, he ran his fingertips on Itahci's lips, Itachi kissed them and licked them playfully, then the fingers continued their journey on the silky skin, gently brushing it, tickling it, exploring it, enjoying the feeling, then tangling in the long strands of Itachi's loose hair.

A soft shade of pink coloured Sasuke's cheeks, and Itachi could see in his eyes some mixture of the same childish curiosity and admiration he had already seen there when Sasuke was little, as well as some new lustful and dirty shine begging for satisfaction and promising heavenly delights.

Sasuke's fingers touched Itachi's hardened cock, at first so gently that it was tickling, then wrapped around it firmly, not moving up and down, just squeezing, as if to enjoy its hardness and thickness, then stroking slowly from the base to the tip and back. Then Sasuke lowered his face, his lips touched the tip, he took the head in his mouth and looked up, his wide open shiny eyes captured Itachi's gaze and Sasuke slid the cock inside his mouth very slowly, sucking it in until all of it was inside the hot wetness and the head pressed in his throat. Then Sasuke moved back, sliding the cock out of his mouth at the same slow speed, his lips tightly wrapped around it. He licked and sucked only the head, all the time looking at Itachi's eyes, his eyelashes fluttering, and a darker shade of pink colouring his cheeks. He played with the cock, licking it like a cat, or just tickling it with the tip of his tongue, or sucking hard, seeing nothing but the wet shiny flesh, hearing nothing but Itachi's moans, his world filled with bliss and content from finally having his brother.

Itahci felt as if his body would melt, lose its shape and pour on the floor in a formless puddle, his blood was boiling. The pleasure he felt while Sasuke was doing this to him was overwhelming, but the urge to touch him was greater, so he pushed Sasuke away and resumed the hectic touching and kissing, greedily licking every part of his body. Sasuke was so submissive, perfectly obedient like a dream, a fantasy that eagerly did whatever it was told to do. Itachi couldn't get enough of the taste of his skin, he licked it more and more, the plump lips, the hardened nipples, reddened from sucking and biting, the fully erect cock, long and thick, the round balls, and the little hole. Sasuke was wildly arching and shuddering when Itachi was plunging his tongue in and out of him, and then licking his cock again, sucking hard, then kissing again every part of his body. Everything was so sweet, so soft and pink and delicious, so touchable and kissable, it was like cherries and strawberries and rose petals, like ice-cream and candy, Itachi wanted it, it made him want to be gentle, it made him want to be ferocious, torn apart between the urges to be careful and relentless at the same time.

He slid a wet finger inside the gorgeous trembling body, and when he found what he was looking for, he watched Sasuke writhe so beautifully and enjoyed his expression of pleasure and the scream that escaped his lips.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice was husky and hissing, saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I want… I want to enter your body…" He looked at Sasuke's eyes, blushing cheeks, and parted lips, he could never imagine a better uke.

Sasuke's face expressed nothing but pure pleasure, surrender, and desire to be fucked. He blinked, eyelashes fluttering, licked his lips and whispered "Take me, nii-san, take me, I never wanted anything else, just to be with you, to be yours, take me any way you want, I'll do anything… anything… for you…"

Itachi couldn't resist. His adorable Sasuke was lying in the bed before him, defenseless and helpless, completely obedient, horny, panting and moaning, every inch of his precious flesh was fully accessible, all of his body was exposed, open and ready for him, welcoming him, his tempting lips were whispering words that heated Itachi up almost to the point at which his body would boil, evaporate, and disappear without a trace.

For a minute Itachi just looked at him and did nothing, only their heavy breathing could be heard in the suddenly quiet room.

"Take me, nii-san…" The soft whisper tickled Itachi's mind and dissolved in the silence.

"Take me…" Sasuke closed his eyes and arched his body. "Take me…"

Itachi pressed the tip of his cock to Sasuke's entrance and slowly slid it inside, watching the small hole stretch wider and wrap tightly around him, the heavenly feeling made him throw his head back and close his eyes for a second, then he looked down again and pressed more, observing the slow movement of his cock deeper and deeper inside Sasuke, filling him more and more. The head reached the spot where touching was sweetest, and Sasuke arched wildly and screamed, then he hectically pushed his hips to make Itachi's dick slide deeper. Itachi pressed him to the mattress, held him tight and briefly shoved all of his cock inside. Then for a while he didn't move at all, despite his impatience. He just lost himself in the feeling of being inside Sasuke's body. It was so tight in there and the twitching silky flesh was pressing him so hard. Then his cock twitched, and it made Sasuke squeal as he felt it throbbing inside him. Itachi claimed his lips, they parted submissively to let him in, and he shoved his tongue inside. He wanted to thrust into Sasuke in every possible way, thrust his cock, thrust his tongue, fill him everywhere. The way every part of Sasuke's body willingly opened for him drove him mad.

He broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke's face, then he started moving, enjoying how the tight hole squeezed him. Judging by the way Sasuke's body tensed and his arms and legs wrapped around him, Itachi could tell he was touching the right place. And the fascinating sounds that escaped Sasuke's lips. First he was softly mewling like a sweet little kitten, then his breath started hitching, he moaned louder and louder as the stimulation was growing in intensity, there was something slutty in his moans, something so not childish, then he started screaming wildly and he came, squirming in Itachi's arms.

This was faster than what Itachi had expected. He continued slamming, letting out grunts of satisfaction. His little Sasuke was so unbelievably hot, and sweet, and gorgeous, and fuckable. He responded so cutely to all of his actions, and his body was so sensitive. And his eyes… that look… a deadly combination of the look of an innocent little angel and a dirty whore. Itachi felt as if he was holding in his arms all the beauty and all the sin in the world.

He started slamming harder, noticing that Sasuke was still horny, even hornier than before, he heard his low purring growls and felt his body writhe beneath him, the grip of Sasuke's legs around his waist tightened, violent shivers were raging through his body as Sasuke was getting closer to another orgasm, his growls turning into wild screams.

Itachi was thrusting harder and faster, pleasure overwhelmed his entire being, so intense that it hurt. He pressed Sasuke in his hug and slammed him, and kissed him, and licked his face, he wanted to engulf him, to pierce him, to tear him apart and kiss his insides, lick the hot squirming flesh and eat his throbbing heart, to have him forever.

Sasuke was heavily panting, squeezed in the firm embrace of Itachi's strong arms, shattered from the wild sensations, unable and unwilling to control himself, shuddering, screaming and looking straight in Itachi's eyes as he came for the second time, all the innocence disappearing from his look, the lines of his face squirming in some slutty sinful expression of twisted satisfaction from being fucked in a wrong way by a wrong person, and feeling so right. Being so dirty and indecent, and feeling so damn good.

What Itachi saw on Sasuke's face at that moment made him come right away, he could almost feel every cell in his brain shudder violently. Then he relaxed completely, drowning in bliss, lying on top of Sasuke and feeling his heartbeat, not pulling out, just lying there still and quiet.

Some time later they were standing on the balcony, staring at the endless sands of the desert, the wind playing with their hair. Itachi was behind Sasuke, his arms were firmly wrapped around him in a possessive hug, he nuzzled him and licked his neck.

Sasuke sighed and whispered softly "Take me, nii-san… take me again."

Itachi shivered and felt his cock getting harder. He smirked and thought 'The little slut can't resist me, I make his ass permanently horny.'

Yeah, yeah, he was Itachi Uchiha after all, no one could resist him.

…

Green eyes narrowed, teeth gritted.

"I tell you for the last time, Kotetsu, no. NO. No, damn it! We're not having a threesome with Izumo! Izumo, you bastard, put your pants back on and get out of here. Now! And… Kotetsu, what makes you think I want to watch how you shove your dick in his ass?"

Kotetsu stuttered. "Um… well… you know, Sakura, all the girls love to see two guys fucking, right?"

**the end**

**… … …**

**Author's comments**

Uh, now what should I comment? Well… Does anyone have anything to say?

Itachi and Sasuke: *speechless*

Sakura: Sasuke, you have a really awesome brother! Oooh…

Izumo: It's not fair! I want a threesome! Do you hear me, you stupid writer? You don't even own the characters, Kishimoto-san does, and you're just some retarded idiot, typing sick bullshit with your dirty fingers!

Kotetsu: …

Me: I see. Anything else?

Izumo: I said that I…

Kotetsu: *shoves his dick in Izumo's mouth*


End file.
